Falling from Grace
by Cssty
Summary: Sam and Cas find out that Dean is not dead; and that he's just a demon. But, the demon inside of him grows stronger and Sam decides what he has to do, turn Dean human again, even if that means completing the third trial and losing his life. A little bit of stolen grace helps Sam survive, but for the life of another. I don't own Supernatural, slight Destiel and character death.


**Heya guys! This is my first Supernatural fanfic so I hope you enjoy! ^^**

* * *

It had been weeks since the battle. weeks since the day that Metatron killed Sam's older brother. Cas had just returned from the broken heaven days ago, and as far as Sam and Castiel knew, Dean was still dead. Now Sam was sure, all he needed to do was to make a deal, his soul for Dean's. But to do that, he needed a demon. Sam finished the summoning spell, standing face to face with him was the king of hell himself, no one but Crowley.

"I don't care what it takes. Bring Dean back. I'll give you my soul, anything." Snapped Sam, giving Crowley no other options. He was trapped under a devils trap anyways, not like he could move around.

"Moose, you're an idiot." Snarled the king. "Deans alive."

"You're lying." Sam retorted, raising his voice louder than usual.

"Try me."

"Bring. My. Brother. Back. Crowley."

Right then, a familiar person walked into the room. But it wasn't the older brother like Sam had hoped, it was Dean's angel, Castiel coming through the door. "Sam you should see this." He immediately said motioning out the door. Crowley stood there and raised his eyebrows at Sam.

"What is it Cas."

"Just come out here I can't explain."

Sam sighed and shook his head, reluctantly heading towards the door, glaring at Crowley. "You better stay right there."

"Alright moose. I'll be here." Shrugged Crowley, picking his teeth.

Sam followed the angel through the bunker, wondering what all this was about and why it was so important that Cas had to come get him. "Alright Cas so what's so..." He trailed off once they landed to the tables, where someone that looked exactly like Dean was sitting there, eating a bit of a cheeseburger. The only difference, instead of the kind green eyes that belonged to Dean, these eyes were pitch black. "Who the hell are you?!" Demanded Sam at the stranger who couldn't possibly be his brother.

"Sammy, what do you mean?" Great. He sounded like Dean too. "It's me, Dean."

"Who the hell are you demon." Demanded Sam again.

"Sam I've asked that tons of times." Informed Castiel. "But I get a response each time that it's Dean... I can't tell or not..."

"It's obviously not Dean, Cas!" Sam yelled back, at the same time that Dean shouted "It's obviously is Dean, Cas!"

Castiel sighed at the confusing brothers. He had checked everything about the demon already that proved he was Dean, but Sam didn't believe that the real Dean was sitting in front of him. "Sam, I checked earlier. This... Thing is definitely Dean..."

"You're... Joking." Responded Sam, glaring at Cas.

"Why are you guys calling me a thing, I'm not a thing I'm Dean." Mentioned Dean, looking at the two people standing there observing him. "Hello?"

"I hate to tell you this Dean, but you're a demon." Cas said back, quite plainly.

"Wha...? I'm not... A demon..."

"Black eyes and all..." Sighed Sam, shrugging.

"I... Am?"

"Sure are."

"No... I can't be."

"Dean, you were dead. Cas and I, we haven't seen you in weeks. And to have you suddenly show up like this..." The younger brother said firmly, running a hand through his hair. "I'm glad you're back but a demon, really?" Castiel silently nodded.

"I'm sorry Sammy... Cas... I had no choice..." Dean said gently to the both of them. "I didn't even know I was a demon..." He mentioned softly, picking up a spoon and observing his pitch black eyes.

"Well at least it's not that bad I mean... At least you're still... You..." Muttered Cas, trying to beak the silence between the two brothers.

"But Cas, here's the thing... I've been alive for weeks... I-I feel like something's taking over now... I don't feel like me much anymore.." Dean muttered, shaking his head and putting the spoon down, then looking up into Cas' blue eyes. Castiel flinched a bit. He didn't like the sight of the demon's true form, even if it was still Dean.

"We'll just have to see Dean." Nodded the angel, as Sam motioned towards him, and he followed Sam back to where Crowley was.

"I told you moose. Now can I go now?" Crowley asked, raising his eyebrows at Sam and Cas. "King of hell has some business to tend to."

Sam scoffed and scratched off a part of the devils trap, and off Crowley went.

"Cas... I don't know what to do..." Muttered Sam, looking over at Castiel, with sad, confused eyes. "About Dean about all this..."

Castiel hushed the younger Winchester. "It's okay Sam. We only have to worry if he changes. So far he hasn't changed at all." He reassured Sam. The younger brother nodded, walking out of the room before Castiel could say anything else. He walked over to his bedroom, laid down and covered his head with his pillow. Sam didn't know what to do. Worst comes to worst, he knew that he would do what Dean would hate most. He would complete the third trial. Sam would cure Dean of his demon, even if it meant his life.

Days passed. Dean woke up screaming almost every night. It took Sam and Castiel minutes, hours for them to calm him down.

Weeks passed. The demon in Dean was certainly getting stronger, Sam could tell. He no longer let Dean go on hunting trips, he went alone. The demon in Dean's intent to kill was just too strong for Dean. He was clearly losing it. It took both Sam and Cas to pin him down to a chair under a devils trap and to cuff him there. Castiel refused to look at Dean, the sight of the demon was too strong. He hated it. He never saw the Dean he knew again. Sam didn't want to look at the Dean sitting in front of him, he didn't know him at all. With the black eyes and the need to kill, this definitely wasn't his brother. He walked out of the room torn, Cas following.

"Sam, I'm sorry..." Muttered Cas, looking into Sam's eyes, which were sad and covered in hate. "That's not Dean though, that's nothing like him."

"I know Cas I know..." Sam shook his head. He looked up with certainty and mentioned "But I'm going to make it him again."

"How Sam it's not possibl-"

"Cas, it is possible. I reassure you it is possible. I almost cured Crowley." Sam said back. "I'm going to do this. And you're not going to stop me."

"That's insane! You'll die, Sam. The third trial?" Castiel reminded the desperate Winchester.

"And has that stopped me before, and Dean? He's sacrificed himself for me more times then I can count." Sam retorted. "It's about time I do something for him for a change. Please Cas, I want to do this..." Sam said gently, looking towards the room that contained his brother's demon.

The angel opened his mouth to protest, but he decided against it. Once the Winchesters were set on something, there was no turning back. He knew that. But he was just wondering about Dean, and how he would feel without a brother. It wouldn't be good, but Sam will do it anyways. So instead of protesting, Cas wrapped his arms around Sam in a hug. "Good luck Sam. And I'm sorry."

"Thank you Cas. For everything. Take care of Dean." Sam sadly smiled, separating himself from Cas' hug. He was really gonna miss that guy. Sam grabbed the syringe and walked over in the room, to where his brother, no, the demon was.

"Why hello there Sammy." Smirked the demon, as Sam walked into the room, Castiel following. "And pretty boy angel."

"He's the only one who can call me that." Mentioned the younger brother pointing to the demon. "Not you, my brother." He snarled, drawing the first bit of his blood.

"Oh so you're just gonna human blood me till I'm human? I see how it is."

"Shut up demon." Snarled Sam, inserting the syringe for the first time.

A few injections later, the demon blinked. The demon wasn't completely drawn out yet, but Dean opened his green eyes. He had enough control of himself to know what was going on, just vaguely.

"Dean..." Said Sam lightly, looking into his brother's eyes. "Are you in there?"

"Sammy?" Dean asked, half consciously. "What happened, why am I in this chair?" He asked, but immediately remembering events before. "Sorry.." He said before Sam or Cas could say anything else.

"Dean it's okay just hang in there." Panted out Sam, drawing out more of his blood and injecting it into Dean.

"What are you doing Sam." Demanded Dean. "No Sam." He said firmly, aware of why he has control over himself. "Sammy, stop

It you'll die!"

"I know Dean, I know. Third Trial being completed, I'm dead." Sam mentioned, injecting Dean once more with his blood.

"Sammy stop it I won't let you!"

"Dean, you've died plenty of times to save me, I'm just returning the favor."

"Sam, I don't want to live without you..."

Four more injections to go. "Dean, it's okay I'm ready for this."

"You don't know-"

Three. "Yes I do Dean. I do. I want to do this just let me!"

"I'm not losing you again Samm-"

Two. "I'm not seeing you become something you're not, Dean, I have to do this."

"Sammy-"

One. "Goodbye Dean. I love you."

"I love you too Sammy..."

Zero. Sam fell limp to the floor.

"Sammy!" Cried Dean, the cuffs keeping him to the chair. Castiel ran over and let Dean free, and Dean crawled over to his brother, who was now dead. "Dammit Sammy..." Muttered Dean, as tears started to fall, as he held his brother tight and cried harder than he ever cried before.

"Dean..." Spoke Cas softly, wanting to reassure the human. Humans, such fragile things. Cas felt unnaturally attracted to them, especially these boys. But now they're separated, and he could never have seen them apart. Ever. That's when Castiel decided. The stolen grace. He could use it to bring back Sam. But, he would use up the rest of it. He indeed would die.

"Dean, step back." Cas said, separating the body of the younger Winchester from the older brother.

"Cas what are you..?" Dean started, until he saw Cas lay his hands on Sam's chest, and there was a whitish glow from Castiel's hands. "No Cas... I'm not losing you too..." He muttered, walking over to the angel.

"Dean, your brother deserves to live. I'm just an angel that failed at being an angel." Smiled Cas sadly, looking back at Dean. "It's nice to do something good for once."

Sam coughed, and Castiel fell back, exhausted into Dean's arms.

"Dean?" Sam asked, sitting up slightly. "What's going-" he started looking down and noticing the tired angel, going limp. "No..."

"Hello Sam." Weakly smiled Cas, as Dean held him a bit tighter. Castiel coughed a bit, before saying more. "I really am glad... I met you two... You boys have grown so much. I will miss... You two... " he muttered out softly, getting weaker by the second.

"Guess I'm not praying anymore." Mumbled Dean, and Cas weakly chuckled for a few seconds.

"Cas, we'll miss you too." Sam said sadly, watching their friend die.

"Take care of Dean, Sam."

"That's my line..." Sam choked out, as tears started to fall down.

"And Dean..." The angel started weakly, his voice getting softer and weaker, struggling to push these last few words out. "I love you..." His last words were barely audible to Sam, but to Dean, they echoed in his head forever, until Cas closed his gorgeous blue eyes and his breathing stopped.

"Cas... Cas no!" Shouted Dean, not wanting to accept reality. "Damn it Cas, wake up..." He muttered, tears dropping down, leaning over and burying his face into Castiel's messy black hair. "You can't just tell me that and leave me..." He whispered softly through the tears.

"Dean..." Sam muttered sympathetically, squatting down next to Dean and rubbing his back, looking over at Castiel's lifeless body. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry..." Dean mumbled, looking up over his shoulder, shaking his head. "It's what Cas wanted isn't it?"

"Yeah Dean... You're right..." The younger brother smiled sadly, eyes still on the dead angel. "Hey, we should burn his body. He was a hunter after all. A real help..."

Dean nodded standing up slowly, him and Sam lifting up the dead man and carrying him outside and placing him on some wood. It was hard for them both to watch, watching their longtime companion catching on fire, both squinting at the flames with tears still dripping down.

Dean slowly watched. He was taking it way harder than Sam was, he had been closer to Castiel, after all. Cas did always answer to him, he always answered Dean's prayers when he could. And Dean was slowly watching him burn, watching the fire burn his black hair and his blue eyes. Swallowing back a lump in his throat Dean realized. Cas' last words, what he said to Dean, Dean returned those feelings. He loved him, so much, to the heavens and back. Cas' gorgeous blue eyes, Cas' smile, Cas' voice, he would never see or hear them again. Ever.

Dean crumpled down to the ground. He was full out sobbing, crying. He was mad at the world. It took away the person he was closest to besides his brother, one of the people he cared about. And one who silently returned the silent love Dean had for him. But nothing could happen now. Cas was dead, gone. And Dean was stuck, crying in the ground, his brother beside him. Sam silently sat down and hugged his brother and let him cry it out on his shoulder, as Sam cried into Dean's shoulder while mumbling, "It's okay Dean... It's okay..."

Minutes passed, the flames were half gone. Castiel was almost burned in ashes.

"Call me if you need anything, Dean... I-I'm going back inside..." Sam sniffled, walking over towards the bunker.

"Gotcha Sam..." Dean sighed, tears still there, not going away, as his brother opened the bunker and went inside.

Trying to calm down, Dean closed his eyes. He remembered lots of things, lots of good times he had with Castiel. Like that one case where everything was like they were in a cartoon. Along with the time Cas helped Sam and took his burden of the insane mind. He also remembered the time when they first met, the day that he learned that an angel was the one who saved him from hell. Along the way he realized that not all angels were dicks, they were also loyal. And they could even be caring at times. They were true to their word, and good hunting companions. At least Castiel was.

He opened his eyes and sighed. Then he noticed something on the ground. He walked, well, more like crawled, over to it and picked it up. It must've fallen off the corpse before they set it on fire. It was Cas' trench coat. Dean observed it closely, with his eyes no longer blurry from tears, and held it close. Looking over at the body, the flames were getting lower and lower, there wasn't much of the body left.

An hour passed, only a tiny flame.

When that flame went out, nothing was left. The ashes were being blown away by the light breeze. Dean got up and sighed, looking down at the burned wood and the now empty space, holding the trench coat close. He couldn't cry anymore, all of his tears had already fallen. Instead he looked up.

"Castiel, I know you can't hear me..." He started out, mumbling. "But thank you. Thank you for always coming to me when I called. And even if I gave you a shit ton of crap, you still helped out." He swallowed a bit. "And thank you for giving back Sam. But you know, you could've thought about yourself a bit. Even though most of your brothers are dead, you weren't alone, you had us. Even when we couldn't trust you, you gave us a reason to trust in you again." He paused a bit, inhaling deeply. "By the way, Castiel. I love you too. Next time you love somebody, don't leave it as your dying words. Because I really do love you, and I still will. But you won't know this until we meet again." Dean sighed lightly, looking back eye level, now smiling. "Cas, I love you. Never forget that."

Leaving that, he walked into the bunker, and into his room, falling asleep in the silence of the night, Cas' coat still in his grasp. And the next morning when Sam went to check on his brother, he could've sworn he saw the angel wrapped in his brother's arms.

* * *

**If this gets popular enough I might do a sequel from Cas' view of what happened after he died ^^ But I hoped you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
